


Someday

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk!Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, although not really, drunk, drunk camp, inverse, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: #6: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where there was no mount weather, no terrible torture and Clarke is still with her people. The Ark has landed after the dropship, multiple threats have been dealt with but most of the delinquents are still alive.. I just wanted them to be happy for once so have some fluff and drunk Clarke and a smitten Bellamy!

The whole camp was wasted. 

Bellamy had never seen so much raving drunk people in one place. At the youth-parties on the Ark alcohol had been strictly prohibited and even the private parties where some of the kids mixed their home-brewed liquors had been nothing in comparison to this night. Even the people from the Ark, the “adults”, as they referred to themselves, where long past the point of no return.

The camp was glowing in warm colours, lit up by torches in every corner and everybody was out and about, bustling around the fireplace, dancing and laughing, screeching and howling. The air was filled with ravenous, unrestrained relief over having survived yet another threat in their short time on the Ground. 

Bellamy knew that it was only a matter of time until the next peril would arise, but for now even he was enjoying himself the best he could, having downed a cup of Jasper and Monty’s Moonshine, his head a pleasant buzz and smiling a little to himself, when he watched his people, the delinquents happily stumbling about. He watched Munroe steadying a giggling Harper with a pleased little grin and Raven and Wick sneak away from the fire into the more abandoned parts of Camp. 

Even though he felt the effects of the Moonshine burning under his skin, making it a little hard to concentrate, he was nowhere near the amount of drunk that Clarke was when she started her way from the fire over to him, taking carefully planned steps that indicated her condition. He did his best to hide his grin, but judging by the frown on her face he wasn’t doing such a great job of it. 

“What”, she asked indignantly when she finally came to halt in front of him. When he only shook his head for an answer, she scowled. “I’m not that drunk”, she insisted, crossing one leg in front of the other and then staggering, when she couldn’t keep her balance. 

“I would never dare to imply, Princess”, he stated. Clarke tilted her head a little at his words and eyed him curiously. God she was even more beautiful when she let herself ease up a little. Her blonde hair, frizzled in the night air, had escaped her braid, framing her face and her eyes were dark and glinting up at him and oh what he would give to cup her face right there and kiss her breathless. But again, he wasn’t that drunk yet. 

“Why do you call me that?”, she wanted to know. He squirmed a little under her intense stare. He didn’t want to remind her of how their relationship had started out, of how he had hated her because of the life she had led on the Ark. So he just said, “well, you are one, a Princess”. She snorted dryly and un-princess-like. 

Some people had started playing music, clapping and singing and someone had even built a makeshift instrument that produced some odd but melodic sounds. Clare followed his gaze and let it roam over her people, their people. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but at this moment a very drunken Octavia charged at them and threw her arms over their shoulders. “Honeys, it’s time you two have some fun too”, she announced, slurring a little and Bellamy wrapped an arm around his sister to steady her, but she had already slipped away, pulling Clarke behind her by her hand. 

Bellamy laughed out loud at the befuddled look Clarke sent his way and followed the two girls. Octavia brought them to the edge of Camp, where a high fence hindered them from strolling off into the woods. He was puzzled to find a group of Delinquents waiting for them there, Harper and Monroe and Miller, Monty, Jasper and a few others, even Raven seemed to have reappeared and they were all waiting for them expectantly. 

“What the hell is going on?”, he asked perplexed. Clarke seemed to have no idea either, she was just shrugging, repeatedly. Octavia started towards the fence. “O, you can’t go near the fence, it’s wired”, Bellamy started, but she just sighed overdramatically and turned, “relax Bell, Wick has got us covered, right Raven?” Raven nodded solemnly and O grabbed one of the weaker spots of the fence and started to bend the wires into a whole big enough for them to slip through. 

Bellamy watched incredulously, was he the only one still in his right mind here? “We can’t just go wandering off out of Camp guys”, he tried to warn but to his surprise it was Clarke who responded. “Oh come on Bell”, she teased and Bellamy would have had to lie if he said he didn’t like the way the nickname sounded on her tongue and that he didn’t want to hear her say it again, repeatedly, “let us have a bit of fun!” 

Her eyes glinted and lingered on him longer than usual and he didn’t know what was happening but he certainly knew that he didn’t want her to stop looking at him like that, so he shut up. 

With Miller’s help Octavia had completed her task and was now crawling through the whole, dusting herself off on the other side and grinning at them through the wires of the fence. “Well come on”, she said and Jasper immediately followed, and then the others, until Bellamy was the last one standing inside of Camp. 

He sighed, trying to forget how much trouble they could get into if the “adults” found out about this. But at the same time the thought of the Ark people, how they acted like their guardians all of a sudden and how they felt like they had the power or right to decide over the kids they had sent to die only a few months earlier convinced him and he followed through the fence. 

It was ridiculous, but he could have sworn he could breathe easier as soon as he crossed the border of the Camp. The others seemed to feel the same, they exchanged excited grins and passed around one of the bottles of moonshine they had brought along. Bellamy scowled to maintain his authority, but even he had to admit he felt excited at the thought of escaping Camp for a while. 

“What now”, Fox asked and Octavia grinned even more: “I know just the place”. She started off into the woods and the group followed, trying not to make any noise in the beginning, but as soon as they were out of earshot they started to walk faster, breaking into a run every now and then, some of them letting out loud waves of laughter, whooping or crying out happily. 

It felt like they were back at the beginning of their new lives, back when they had now idea of the dangers the Ground held for them, when they felt like they had a chance to build something of their own, like they could own the whole world. He especially enjoyed watching Clarke in the group, throwing back her head laughing and taking in deep breaths of the forest air. 

After a while they reached where they had been heading. The trees opened into a clearing that ended at the bank of a river. A small waterfall rushed down on one side. The water was clear in the moonlight and the scene that lay in front of them was so peaceful that everyone stopped in their tracks for a second to take it in, before Jasper let out a giddy cry and barged into the water, fully clothed. The others laughed at him, but then Harper followed, and so did Murphy, and soon they were all splashing through the water and their shouts and shrieks filled the serene night air and made the night their own. 

In the end, he and Miller were the only two left standing at the bank, looking out for the drunk kids in the water, Miller hardly containing his grin, his eyes keeping returning to one of the figures without him seeming to be able to help it. 

Bellamy smiled and climbed onto a group of rocks that were standing out into the water, watching his people have the most fun they had in weeks, moths even, a loose smile playing on his lips. A dripping figure plopped down beside him and he didn’t need to look to know who it was, but still he glanced at her, her wet hair hanging down in wisps and her skin glistening in the cold light of the moon. 

She too was watching the others, but when she felt him stare she met his eye and smiled a radiant smile that had him completely mesmerised. It was so strange seeing her like this, loose and comfortable, not at all like Clarke but then again maybe even more like her. “You did good here, Clarke”, he said because if she didn’t want to hear it when she was sober she maybe would want it know. 

He had wanted to tell her for so long, how she had saved them so many times, how she was literally the only reason they were still alive, but she always waved it off, turning away before he could meet her eyes, but now she just took a deep breath and nodded, looking back at the kids in the water. “We did”, she added. 

He felt a warmth spread through his chest when she took his hand, “these are our people Bellamy”. He too nodded, following her gaze. He saw Miller and Monty splashing water at each other, a little farther from the group than necessary and Sterling shamelessly making out with Fox under a few low hanging rocks. 

He was distracted though as Clarke snuggled closer and lowered her head onto his shoulder and he didn’t mind that his t-shirt was being soaked from the water from her hair and clothes or that he felt a chill in the night air, in this moment everything was perfect, peaceful, infinite.

 

After a while the Delinquents started to get cold and some of them decided it was time to go home. “Bellamy”, Monroe shouted from the water, “ready to go?” He could hear the teasing grin even though it was too dark to see it. He nudged his shoulder, gently and Clarke, who seemed to have dozen off for a few minutes, startled awake. 

“Come on, time to go”, Bellamy reached out a hand and pulled her up with him, steadying her as she wobbled a bit, the alcohol still present in her veins and glinting in her eyes. As they made their way back to Camp Clarke wordlessly took his hand and walked close beside him. 

The other Delinquents exchanged glances and grins, but nobody dared to comment on this unusual sight. She was drunk, Bellamy tried to remind himself, she was just letting loose, but his heart still raced like crazy when he felt her fingers lace with his. He gave her his jacket for the cold and she snuggled into it, shivering a little. 

When they got back he was surprised to see that their absence really hadn’t been noticed by anyone, and they climbed back through the whole and the group scattered to avoid suspicion. Clarke too let go of his hand and wandered off and he tried not to regret the absence of her hand in his too strongly. He went for one last stroll through Camp. 

The fire had died down a little bit and there were less people sitting around it, those who were talking in low, intimate voices in small groups or in pairs. He saw Abby and Kane sitting a little closer than usual, their heads bowed in some deep discussion. Most of the others seemed to have gone to bed. 

When he finally stepped through the entrance of his tent he let out a contented sigh and started to pull off his jumper, when he heard the steady, female breaths coming from his bed. “Clarke?”, he asked, confused to see her body, wrapped up in one of his blankets, her damp hair already curling on his pillow. Her eyes were closed, she looked much younger like this. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, he could get used to this sight, Clarke in his bed, relaxed and comfortable. 

“What are you doing here Clarke”, he really didn’t want to wake her but it had been a long night and he would really like to enjoy his bed right now, also he really needed to get that picture of her out of his head before he got any ideas he knew would be disappointed in the harsh morning light the next day, when he would wake up hungover and Clarke being long gone. 

She grunted displeased but didn’t open her eyes. He wanted to pull away the blanket but stopped as soon as he realized that she was completely naked under the sheets. Looking around his tent he saw her still wet clothes dripping off the edge of the only chair in the room. 

He felt a hot blush creep up his neck, although she obviously didn’t seem to mind and he hissed a little more agitated than necessary: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Was she trying to kill him? She finally pried one eye open and looked at him in exasperation. 

“Miller and Monty are making out in our tent”, she managed to explain. Although Bellamy felt happy for his friend and Monty that they had finally made it past their longing stares and flirtatious smiles this wasn’t the way he’d pictured himself wingmaning for Miller. He sighed again. “Okay”, he relented.

Before he could step away from the bed though, Clarke had grabbed his hand and ungainly pulled him down on the mattress beside her. “Clarke”, Bellamy found himself protesting. “Oh come on Bellamy don’t be such a prude”, her tongue was heavy from sleep and alcohol and when she didn’t say anything else, he moved and tucked another blanket around her, just to be safe. His mind was racing, what did this mean, but at some point he gave in and finally relaxed a little into the pillow. 

Her scent was lingering in the air and he found himself wondering when he had started to distinguish it from others and then how hopelessly far gone he already was. But that all seemed melt away as he felt her cold hand sneak back into his. 

“Someday we’ll kiss, okay?”, Clarke mumbled and Bellamy couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and the was the way his heart sped up at the words, “just not now because I’m drunk and really really tired”. 

He listened to Clarke’s hoarse voice in the dark of the night. When her breath started to even out and become deeper, he opened his mouth and whispered back at her, through the night: “Okay”.


End file.
